The Way I Loved You
by JoyceCullenDarcy
Summary: Ella lo amaba, aunque no fuera el novio ideal y el se fue por un error de ambos, ahora cuando ella es “feliz” con el novio perfecto, el vuelve. Inspirado en la canción de Taylor Swift, con el mismo nombre. Todos Humanos.
1. The Way I Loved You

**The Way I Loved You**

**Summary:** Ella lo amaba, aunque no fuera el novio ideal y el se fue por un error de ambos, ahora cuando ella es "feliz" con el novio perfecto, el vuelve. Inspirado en la canción de Taylor Swift, con el mismo nombre. Todos Humanos.

**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me perteneces, Excepto Ethan, ellos son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos.

* * *

Y aquí estaba yo nuevamente, Isabella Swan, una chica de 18 años, a las 2 de la mañana pensando en su ex novio, teniendo al chico perfecto de novio actual.

_He is sensible and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

Ethan , mi actual novio, era el chico perfecto, sensible e increíblemente guapo, incluso hacia que muchas de mis amigas solteras estuvieran celosas de mi.

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like_

_I couldn't ask for anything better_

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_

_And he says you look beautiful tonight_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

El dice justo lo que necesito escuchar, en el exacto momento en que lo necesito, es todo un caballero, abre las puertas para mi y me hace cumplidos en todo momento y yo me siento bien, pero el único problema es que no es el…

_But I miss screaming and fighting_

_and kissing in the rain_

_And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

Edward Cullen, mi loco ex novio, 2 años mayor que yo, quien se fue hace 2 años ya, por una idiotez de ambos, y lo extraño, extraño gritarle y pelear, luego reconciliarnos besándonos bajo la lluvia, con su carácter bipolar y sus locuras, así lo amaba.

Me dormí, otra vez, pensando en el, en realidad yo sabia que aun lo amaba y como no recordarlo si sus hermanas eras mis mejores amigas y cuñadas, Alice y Rosalie, eran pareja de Jasper y Emmett, mis hermanos, Alice y el eran muy parecido, a pesar de la diferencia de edad y que en realidad ella y Rose fueran las mellizas, y cada vez que la miro a sus ojos verdes esmeralda, casi iguales a los de el, es como si lo viera de nuevo diciéndome que yo era su vida y me amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

_He respects my space_

_And never makes me wait_

_And he calls exactly when he says he will_

_He's close to my mother_

_Talks business with my father_

_He's charming and endearing_

_And I'm comfortable_

_But I miss screaming and fighting_

_and kissing in the rain_

_And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

Me desperté con los rayos del sol que se colaban por mi ventana, yo vivía en L.A, con mis padres y mis hermanos, luego de bañarme y vestirme con un simple jeans y una pollera de tiras negras, tome mis converse favoritas y me dirigí al comedor a tomar mi desayuno, y ahí se encontraba Ethan, mi novio, un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules como el mar, riendo con Renee, mi madre, y hablando de negocios con Charlie, mi padre, un gran abogado, mis hermanos no lo querían, ellos sabían que yo aun amaba a Edward, pero por respeto a mi trataban de llevarse bien con el.

No me molestaba que el se encontrara allí, en realidad era casi una costumbre cuando me levantaba verlo en mi casa, me acerque a el para saludarlo.

Hola Cariño.- me dijo cuando llegue a su lado.- Como dormiste?

Bien Ethan, Gracias.- dije fingiendo una sonrisa.- Buenos días.- salude al resto de las personas que se encontraban ahí, Rosalie y mi hermano Mayor Emmett, ellos tenían una relación envidiable, cada vez que los mirabas el amor les salía por los poros, ellos eran más "físicos" con respecto a las demostraciones, en cambio Alice y Jasper se demostraban su amor con miradas y cuando veías una, sentías como si estuvieras interrumpiendo un momento realmente importante, Alice, Rose y Ethan tenían mi misma edad, en cambio Emmett tenia 24 años y Jasper 20, igual que el…

_He can't see the smile I'm faking_

_And my heart's not breaking_

_Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating intoxicating_

_Complicated, got away by some mistake and now_

_I miss screaming and fighting_

_and kissing in the rain_

_It's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

_Never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

Buenos días Enana.- saludo Emm.- Lista para tú primer día de Universidad Mañana?.

Era cierto Mañana Alice, Rose, Ethan y yo tendríamos nuestro primer día de Universidad, en UCLA, la universidad de L.A en la que Jazz y Emm llevaban ya varios años, el primero estudiando Psicología y el segundo Leyes, Alice y Rose estudiarían, diseño de modas y Administración de empresas respectivamente, pues cuando salieran de la Universidad ellas querían fundar su propia tienda, Ethan estudiaría Publicidad y yo Medicina.

Si Emmy, completamente lista.- le sonreí con burla a mi hermano mayor.

Eso es perfecto Bella.- dijo Alice que venia desde la cocina.- tengo el presentimiento de que mañana será un día muy interesante.- y me dio esa mirada que dice "Yo se algo que tú no" y seguramente era verdad, Alice normalmente acertaba en sus presentimientos, le sonreí.

Hey, chicos pasen a sentarse el desayuno esta listo.- dijo Renee desde el comedor, todos no dirigimos allí, cuando nos sentamos el silencio se hizo notable, puesto que todos estábamos concentrados en lo que comíamos, especialmente Emmett.

Hey Bells.- dijo Emm.- Con Jasper estábamos pensando en ir a celebrar el ultimo día de vacaciones, pero dado que ustedes pequeños.- nos señalo a los 4.- no están acostumbrados y Renee y Esme nos matarían si algo les pasa a sus pequeñas, hemos decidido ir a un parque de diversiones, que les parece?.- Esme era la madre de los Cullen, una gran decoradora de interiores, que junto con su esposo Carlisle, un reconocido medico, eran como nuestros segundos padres.

Claro.- chillaron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo, yo reí, en momentos como estos se notaban que eran mellizas, puesto que físicamente era totalmente distintas, Rose era alta de 1.70 aproximadamente, Rubia y de ojos azules, como Carlisle, en cambio Alice era bajita de 1.55 más o menos, de cabello negro y con los ojos verdes de Esme.

Si, eso estaría bien.- dije yo mirando a Ethan.

Si cariño, si tu quieres ir yo no tengo ningún problema.- dijo acercándose para darme un beso.

Hey pequeño estamos en la mesa y es mi hermanita pequeña, si que tus manos donde pueda verlas.- dijo Emm

Emmett.- rezongue, aunque internamente se lo agradecí, no estaba preparada aun para besar a Ethan cuando pase toda la noche pensando en Edward.

Luego de terminar de desayunar, nos dirigimos al parque de diversiones en donde pasamos un día excelente, aunque la mirada de "sabiduría" de Alice jamás se borro de su rostro, en fin, Etah nos dejo, a mi hermanos y a mi en nuestra casa alrededor de las 10 la noche, pues también debía ir a dejar a las chicas y luego irse a su casa.

Como siempre me acosté a esperar que el sueño llegara antes que mis pensamientos sobre el, pero como siempre estaba equivocada, los recuerdos fueron llegando como una película, los momentos en que el me llevaba a andar en moto, a escondidas de Emm y Jazz, las veces que íbamos al cine y en medio de la película nos poníamos a besarnos como locos, sin importarnos la demás gente, Los momentos en los que paliábamos debido a su carácter bipolar y mi poca paciencia, y luego como el hacia hasta lo imposible para ganar mi perdón y luego cuando caminábamos de la mano bajo la lluvia, que tanto le gustaba, y nos besábamos en medio de esta, como protagonizando una de esas películas románticas de las que siempre nos burlábamos, Esta noche los recuerdos fueron más fuertes, haciendo más grande el vacio en el lugar donde debería estar mi corazón, pues ya no estaba, cuando el se fue se lo llevo consigo, impidiendo así que yo pudiera entregárselo a otra persona, esto me hizo tomar una decisión, lo olvidaría, construiría un nuevo corazón y seria feliz con Ethan, el se lo merecía, me quería, era un chico perfecto y aunque me costara, me obligaría a quererlo y me olvidaría de Edward bipolar Cullen, como fuera.

Con este nuevo pensamiento me dormí, recordando, en la que suponía yo seria la ultima vez, todos nuestros momentos juntos.

Estaba en mi quinto sueño, cuando sentí a dos cosas saltar sobre mi cama gritando, lamentablemente yo sabia quienes eran y por esa misma razón decidí seguir "durmiendo".

Bellita.- Canto Alice.- ya sabemos que estas despierta no finjas.- Rayos!, la duende me había descubierto, pero no perdía nada con seguir intentándolo

Oh Bella.- dijo esta vez Rose.- si no te levantas en este instante, Emm no te dejara del Pie de Limón que envió Esme.

Emmett NO!.- chille saltando de la cama y dándome cuenta de que mis 2 hermanos estaban en la puerta de mi habitación, riéndose hasta llorar, y mis amigas se encontraban rodando por el suelo.

Diablos habían usado mi única debilidad, el rico Pie **(N/A: se lee Pay)** de Limón que prepara Esme, y sabiendo como es el gorila de mi hermano, era capaz de dejarme sin Pie.

Oh esta bien, que diablos quieren ahora.- les dije muy enojada a mi amigas.

Tranquila Bella lo de Pie es verdad.- mis ojos se iluminaron.- aunque Renee no ha dejado a Emmett tocarlo, hasta que tu bajes.- dijo Rose y yo sonreí, por eso amaba a mi madre.

Además Bella hoy es nuestro primer día de Universidad.- dijo una muy emocionada Alice.- así que es hora de jugar a Barbie Bella.- chillo junto con Rose la ultima parte. Y ahí justo en ese momento se acabo mi alegría por el rico pie que Esme había enviado.

Odiaba con toda el alma que jugaran a Barbie Bella, pero que más podía hacer, si les decía que no, ocupaban sus métodos de manipulación, un gran puchero al mejor estilo gato con botas, combinado con el encanto Cullen, y si en el peor de los casos, eso no funcionaba, que era casi nunca, utilizaban a Jazz y Emm, para que me convencieran, a lo que yo llamaba alta traición.

Bien.- dije, a lo que los 4 me miraron expectante, pues era raro que yo me rindiera sin pelear, pero ya que, si de todos modos lo harían con o sin mi consentimiento.- hoy no paliare, no tengo ánimos, además ustedes dos mellizas del mal.- señale a Alice y Rose.- harán lo que quieran de cualquier manera.- ellas asintieron dándome a entender que tenia razón.

Eso esta bien Bella, estas aprendiendo que no puedes oponerte al poder Cullen.- dijo Alice empujándome al baño.- ahora se un linda niña y toma una ducha.- me cerro la puerta en la cara, resignada abrí la llave de la ducha y me desvestí con toda la paciencia del mundo, pero todo se fue al caño cuando Alice se puso a golpear la puerta chillando que no teníamos todo el día y que me apurara.

Cuando Salí de la bañera, me envolví en una toalla y Salí directo al purgatorio, perdón digo, directo a mi habitación, la cuál se había convertido, en un salón de belleza improvisado, me puse mi ropa interior y me entregue a las manos de esas 2 locas que yo llamaba amigas.

Yo en realidad era una chica normal, nada de cabellos rubios o ojos de colores alucinantes, si no que de cabello castaño oscuro, estatura mediana y de ojos cafés, la mayoría de las cosas heredadas de mi padre, en cambio Jasper, era la viva imagen de Renee, de cabello rubio, que el usa medianamente largo, ojos azules y alto. Mi hermano Emmett, era otra cosa, una rara mezcla, como le llamábamos con Jazz, el tenia los ojos azules de Renee y el cabello castaño de Charlie, alto y de un cuerpo trabajado casi rayando en el exceso, Emmett amaba sus músculos casi más que a cualquier cosa, claro exceptuando a Rose, pero, en fin, eran mis hermanos y de esa manera debía quererlos.

Bien, Bella debes vestirte para poder peinarte.- me dijo Alice

Yo inmediatamente quise mirarme al espejo, pero Rose se paro enfrente, impidiendo así que yo pudiera verme, resignada mire ala cama donde se encontraba lo que me pondría el día de hoy, un jeans rotos en las partes exactas, una musculosa negra y una camisa gris con negro a cuadros, muy de mi estilo, realmente Alice solo sacaba la ropa del closet y la combina, pues la ultima vez que intento vestirme con algo rosa, casi se desata la tercera guerra mundial. Finalmente me vestí y fui a mi closet por mis amadas converse negras, luego de eso volví a mi lugar inicial y deje que Alice y Rose arreglaran mi cabello.

Listo.- Chillo Alice, finalmente Rose se quito del espejo dejándome ver a una chica que en realidad no parecía yo, pero tenia mi ropa, si que debía ser yo.

Mis ojos estaban maquillados con sombra Gris difuminada desde dentro hacia fuera y delineador negro, con mascara de pestañas, haciendo así que estas se vieran más largas de lo que realmente eran, y mi pelo estaba ondulado al final, creando un efecto perfecto, pues las chicas habían puesto mi flequillo para la derecha y tomaron de forma desordenada algunos mechones de mi cabello, uniéndolos todos en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, con un prendedor con forma de mariposa gris.

Perfecta.- dijo Alice.- bien vámonos amiga que nos esperan abajo.

Al llegar abajo, ahí se encontraba Ethan hablando con Charlie, Luego de saludarme y decirme por lo menos 5 veces lo "hermosa" que me veía, pasamos a desayunar, algo rápido, pues ya debíamos ir saliendo a la universidad, Con Rose y Alice decidimos que este primer semestre, lo pasaríamos en nuestras casas, pero que al segundo compraríamos un departamento cerca del campus, pues nuestras casas quedaban como a una hora del campus de UCLA.

Yo me fui con Ethan en su Audi R8 Azul, Alice y Jazz se fueron en el porsche amarillo de la primera y Rose y Emm en el Jeep de el, Luego de una hora de viaje finalmente llegamos al imponente campus de UCLA.

Buenas tardes.- le dijo Alice a la señora que se encontraba en recepción.- Somos Isabella Swan, Ethan Harrison, Rosalie y Alice Cullen, venimos por nuestros horarios.

Oh claro, tome.- dijo la señora entregándole a Alice 4 hojas que ella repartió entre nosotros, lamentablemente no teníamos ninguna clase juntos por nuestras diferentes carreras, por lo que quedamos en vernos en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo junto con Emm y Jazz.

Las clases de la mañana pasaron de manera rápida, los profesores presentándose y haciendo resúmenes de sus asignaturas, cuando llegue a la hora de almuerzo, me dirigía a la cafetería cuando un muchacho de cabellos rubios engominados y ojos azules se cruzo en mi camino.

Hola.- me dijo.- Soy Mike Newton, tú eres Isabella no es cierto?

Solo Bella.- respondí.- y porque sabes mi nombre?

Estoy en todas tus clases, también soy estudiante de medicina.- dijo el.

Oh claro.- le dije, aunque no lo había notado en ninguna de mis clases.

Bella, Cariño.- dijo Ethan que venia por el pasillo.

Oh Ethan justamente iba a la cafetería .- le dije a mi novio .- y me encontré con…..

Mike.- dijo este.

Claro Gracias.- le dije.- no soy muy buena con los nombres.

Bella, vámonos Alice nos matara si la hacemos esperar, además no quiero que Emmett y Jasper piensen que en el primer día de Universidad nos escondimos en uno de los armarios de limpieza.- dijo Ethan pasándome un brazo por lo hombros y yo me reí sabiendo que esa era su forma de decirle a Mike que yo era su novia y que se alejara de mi y por otra parte, el que se metía en los armarios de limpieza con Rose era Emm.

Claro.-le dije.- Adios Mike.- me despedí del chico y sin esperar respuesta caminamos a la cafetería, el almuerzo paso entre bromas de Emm y Jazz, Luego de eso las clases de la tarde pasaron de igual forma que las de la mañana, al final de mi ultima clase, cuando me dirigía al estacionamiento me encontré con Alice.

Hey Bells.- me dijo, su mirada me decía que quería preguntarme algo pero no se atrevía y para que Alice Cullen no se atreviera, esa pregunta tenía que ver con una sola persona Edward Cullen.

Vamos Alice, escúpelo.- le dije, ella me miro con cara de estas segura? Y yo asentí.

Bueno yo quería saber si tú aun sigues amando a mi hermano.- dijo.- sabes que te entiendo y que el es complicado y todo eso….

Si Alice lo sigo amando.- le dije y sus ojos se iluminaron.- pero, he decido olvidarlo, es injusto que yo este con Ethan y no sea capaz de quererlo porque tú hermano se llevo mi corazón, si que finalmente he decidido olvidarme de el.

_No creo que sea tan fácil, no ahora.- _me pareció escucharla decir

Que dijiste?.- le pregunte

Oh nada Bella.- me dijo.- simplemente pensaba en voz alta.- yo asentí.

Cuando cruzamos las puertas de la entrada, yo miraba al estacionamiento para ver donde estaba el auto de mi novio o donde estaban mis hermanos, pero, mi vista se fijo en un Volvo plateado, que yo conocía muy bien, mi cuerpo se tenso, y luego me fije en el muchacho que estaba apoyado en el, mi memoria no le hacia justicia, su pelo de un extraño color cobrizo y su cuerpo perfecto, eran aun más perfectos de cómo los recordaba, pero, en el momento en que mis ojos se encontraron con esas gemas esmeraldas, me perdí.

_Edward_.- susurre y todo se volvió negro….

* * *

_Bueno varias de ustedes se preguntaran que diablos hago aquí con un nuevo proyecto si aun un actualizo __**Cárcel De Lujo, **__pero este proyecto lleva dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde como 2 semanas atrás si que dije porque no?_

_Pero pronto actualizare mi otra historia lo prometo no pasa de la próxima semana :)_

_Espero que mi nueva idea les guste._

_Y ustedes saben un click al botoncito verde de abajo, no mata a nadie, Aún :D._

_**Joyce ~**_


	2. Edward Cullen

**EDWARD P.O.V**

2 años, 2 malditos años y aun no la puedo olvidar, su nombre Bella Swan.

Soy Edward Cullen, tengo 20 años y vivo en Londres ase 2 años, el mismo tiempo que llevo tratando de olvidar a Bella.

Bella, la niña perfecta, 2 años menor que yo y mi primer y único amor, aun recuerdo esa maldita discusión que me llevo a tomar la decisión más estúpida de mi vida…

**FLASH BACK**

_Me habían ofrecido una beca para estudiar Medicina en la universidad de Londres, pero, aun no se si aceptarla, si que en estos momentos me dirijo a casa de mi novia para saber su opinión._

_Hola Eddie.- me saludo Emmett, mi mejor amigo y cuñado._

_Hey Emmy.- le sonreí con burla.- esta Bella?_

_Claro, déjame la llamo.- dijo Emm_

_No Emm.- le dije.- yo iré a su cuarto_

_De esa manera, fui al cuarto de mi hermosa novia, en cuanto entre en su habitación me di cuenta de que ella seguía dormida, así que me estire a su lado y le di leves besitos en los labios para poder despertarla._

_mmm.- dijo ella perezosamente, estirándose._

_Buenos días Cariño.- le dije con una gran sonrisa, de idiota enamorado, en la cara._

_Si que son buenos.- dijo ella y se abalanzo sobre mi._

_Estuvimos besándonos, un buen rato, pero, sin pasar a mayores, pues ella aun tenia 16 y aunque yo tuviera ya 18 años, y tuviera otro tipo de "necesidades", amaba y respetaba a Bella por sobre todo._

_Hey, Cariño debo contarte algo.- le dije._

_¿Qué sucede Edward?.- pregunto ella preocupada._

_Nada Cariño, es solo que me ofrecieron una beca en la universidad de Londres, y quiero saber tu opinión acerca de ello.- Nunca imagine, que en el instante en que dije esas palabras, seria mi final, me miro a los ojos como buscando algo, al parecer no lo encontró, suspiró._

_Deberías aceptar Edward.- dijo fría, y eso me dejo frio a mi, ¿acaso ella no me amaba lo suficiente, como para pedirme que me quedara?, mire sus ojos chocolates, que siempre eran mi perdición, pero su brillo ya no era igual, no era un brillo de felicidad, si no una capa oscura de tristeza. Yo no lo entendía, ella me pedía que aceptara, pero, estaba triste porque yo me iría, y en ese momento algo hizo CLICK en mi cabeza, ella quería que me fuera porque ya tenía a otra persona, me enfurecí._

_Maldición, Isabella si quieres que terminemos simplemente tienes que decírmelo, no es necesario que me digas que acepte la maldita beca, si ya quieres a alguien más.- grite, sus ojos chocolate se agradaron a más no poder y las lagrimas caían con toda libertad por su hermoso rostro. Y algo hizo doble Click en mi cabeza, acompañado de un Idiota, para mi mismo.- Oh dios, Bella mi amor perdóname, estoy paranoico, yo se que tu quieres lo mejor para mi, y eso es estar a tu lado y no en otro continente, de verdad mi vida perdóname, sabes que te amo más que a nada y eso me hace estar paranoico.- le suplique, la trate de abrazar, pero ella me esquivo y eso me dejo en completo shock._

_Edward, te amo, pero, no puedo creer que hayas creído que yo tenia a otra persona, y por eso te decía que aceptaras la beca, y si vas a pensar eso cada vez que yo te diga algo por tu bien, esto no va a funcionar Edward, sabes que te amo con mi vida, pero, aún así desconfías de mi, es mejor que terminemos.- dijo ella con lagrima en los ojos, yo sabia que ella estaba haciendo esto porque quería que yo aceptara la beca, pero, es que ella no entendía, que para mi la felicidad y lo mejor para mi era estar a su lado?, y sin pensarlo y segado por la rabia, Salí de su cuarto azotando la puerta y corrí hasta llegar a mi auto, sin importarme que Emm y Jazz estuvieran gritándome para saber que había pasado, ya en mi auto tome u a decisión, si ella quería que me marchara lo haría……_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

De eso ya dos años que no veo a mi niña, pero , no por eso estoy menos informado con respecto a ella, mis hermanas y mis cuñados, cada vez que llamo a mi casa me hablan de ella, se que ahora tiene un novio llamado Ethan, que Charlie y Renee, lo adoran y que Jazz y Emm no lo soportan, según Jazz ella aun no me olvida, eso me lo dijo la semana pasada que hable con el, mañana seria su primer día de Universidad, y yo DEBIA, estar ahí, si que aquí me encuentro ahora, en el avión, directo rumbo a California, a recuperar a la persona que amo.

El viaje no pareció largo, puesto a que yo estaba muy ansioso, había llamado a mi hermana en la mañana para saber a que hora salían de la universidad, lamentablemente la duende de Alice era muy perceptiva y le tuve que contar mi súper plan, ya me la imaginaba dando saltitos, cuando le dije que volvería y recuperaría a Bella, costara lo que costara.

En cuanto llegue a L.A, tome un taxi y fui directo a mi casa, esto también seria una sorpresa para Carlisle y Esme, pues no les había avisado, y además volvería a vivir en L.A, En cuanto llegue a mi casa, le pague al taxi y camine a la puerta de entrada, todo estaba igual a como lo recordaba, perfecto, y esto se debía a mi madre, pues ella era una famosa decoradora de interiores, toque el timbre y a los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Esme con un delantal de cocina, en cuanto me vio sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Hola mamá.- le dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Edward.- chillo ella y se lanzo a mis brazos.- Oh Edward, mi amor cuanto te he extrañado hijo.- sollozo.

Tranquila mamá, ahora no tendrá tiempo para extrañarme, volveré, claro si tú y Carlisle me permiten seguir viviendo en su casa.- en cuanto termine de decir eso, los ojos de mi madre se iluminaron.

Claro, Edward, claro que estaremos felices de que vivas en casa nuevamente espera a que se entere Carlisle, oh y tus hermanas estarán tan felices.- siguió hablando mi madre, yo ya no le prestaba atención, pues miraba la sala que estaba llena de fotos mías y de Bella en nuestro primer año de novios, habían fotos en el instituto, en el parque de diversiones, en la feria, en su casa, e incluso en la mía, al parecer mi madre se dio cuenta de que miraba las fotos, pues me dijo.- Me alegro de que por fin te decidieras a recuperarla.

De es manera paso el día en compañía de mi madre, contándome todo lo que me perdí por estar en Londres, las locuras de Alice y Rose, los malos chistes de Emm y un montón de cosas, cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de ir a UCLA, si quería llegar a tiempo, de esa manera conduje mi amado volvo plateado, hasta llegar a la universidad, me estacione en el estacionamiento de la misma, yo sabia que Bella era muy observadora y que ella me vería.

Luego de esperar unos 10 minutos, finalmente las puertas de la universidad se abrieron y allí venia ella, con mi hermana Alice, mi memoria e imaginación no le hacían justicia, estaba mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba, su pelo castaño hasta mitad de su espalda, sus facciones más definidas, claro signo de que había alcanzado la mayoría de edad, ella se puso a examinar el estacionamiento con la mirada, y en cuanto se poso en mi volvo, su cuerpo se tenso, la conocía demasiado bien y sabia que en estos momentos ella estaba hiperventilando, luego su mirada se poso en mi, examino mi cuerpo como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo, y finalmente sus ojos chocolates, se encontraron con los míos, sus labios se movieron casi imperceptiblemente y se desmayo, yo me quede en shock por algunos momentos pero luego corrí asea donde se encontraban ella y Alice.

Cuando llegue me di cuenta de que no había sido el único que había visto el desmayo de Bella, pues en cuanto llegue ahí, se encontraban Emm, Jazz, Rose y un chico de cabello negro.

Déjenla respirar.- dije, logrando de esa manera que todos se dieran vuelta a mirarme, Rose sonreía mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, al igual que Alice, Jazz tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro y Emm tenia la boca sumamente abierta de la impresión.

Edward, Hermano.- grito Emm, y me dio uno de sus famosos abrazos de osos, yo me reí y se lo devolví.

Oso, yo también te extrañe, pero lo importante ahora es Bella, luego tendrás suficiente tiempo para asfixiarme.- le dije

Claro, claro.- dijo.- lo más importante es Bells.- me sonrió pícaramente, yo solo me reí.

Carlisle esta de turno en el hospital?.- les pregunte a mis hermanas, ellas asintieron.

Perfecto.- dije y me acerque para tomar a Bella en brazos, para llevarla al hospital, pero el chico de cabellos negros se interpuso en mi camino, suponía que debía ser el tal Ethan, el novio de Bella.

Que crees que haces?.- me dijo furioso, si definitivamente era el novio y parecía inseguro.

La llevo al hospital.- le dije con burla

Tu no llevas a Bella a ningún lado, yo soy su novio.- me dijo entre dientes.- además fue un simple desmayo.- vaya que era un idiota.

Mira niñito.- le dije.- no me interesa si eres el rey de España, yo llevare a Bella al hospital, además no me preocupa el desmayo idiota, me preocupa el golpe que se dio al caer.- y efectivamente Bella se había golpeado la cabeza al caer, el chico iba a decir algo más, pero Emm lo interrumpió.

Déjalo Ethan, Edward llevara a Bella al hospital y nosotros iremos detrás de el.- yo asentí y tome a Bella en brazos.- pero recuerda Cullen, tus manos donde pueda verlas, es mi hermanita.- dijo "serio" y luego lanzo una gran carcajada acompañado por Jasper.

Claro que se que es tu hermanita Emm.- le dije.- me lo haz repetido por los últimos 2 años.- le sonreí y me dirigí a mi auto, maneje rápidamente al hospital en el que se encontraba mi padre, estaba muy preocupado pues, Bella aun no despertaba, en cuanto llegue la volví a tomar en brazos y la lleve a urgencias, justamente por allí iba pasando mi padre.

Carlisle.- grite y este se dio vuelta, sus ojos se agrandaron al verme y corrió a mi, sin fijarse aun en la chica que llevaba en mi brazos.

Edward hijo que bueno ver….- lo corte

Ahora no Carlisle, Bella se desmayo.- en ese instante se percato de la chica que llevaba en mis brazos.- y se golpeo la cabeza al caer.- le dije, el asintió y rápidamente tomo una camilla para llevarse a Bella a urgencias, yo iba a ir con ella, pero Carlisle me lo impidió, diciendo que solo doctores graduados podían entrar a urgencias, claro simplemente Carlisle, hacia un comentario como ese, cuando el amor de mi vida estaba en una camilla desmayada. Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza y fui a la sala de espera, a esperar a los demás, que luego de 5 minutos llegaron.

¿Cómo esta mi hermana?.- dijeron Emm y Jazz ala vez

Bien, Carlisle la esta revisando, pero no me dejo entrar a urgencias, dijo que solo doctores "graduados".- dije haciendo comillas imaginarias, ellos rieron.

Ahora si puedo asfixiarte Cullen?.- pregunto Emm y yo asentí, para verme envuelto en un nuevo abrazo de Oso, el que yo devolví con todas mis fuerzas.- Vaya extrañaba eso, nadie además de ti me devuelve los abrazos Eddie.- yo sonreí.

Es que nadie te soporta Emmy.- le sonreí con burla y el hizo un puchero, arrancando unas grandes carcajadas del resto del grupo, en ese momento una cosa rubia y otra negra azabache se abalanzaron sobre mi, mis hermanas.- Hey, pequeñas parece que me extrañaron.- les dije, Alice me golpeo en el hombro.

Idiota.- dijeron las dos al unísono, y yo las envolví en mis brazos nuevamente, había extrañado tanto a mis pequeñas hermanas.

Edward.- dijo Rose.- no es que me moleste que estés aquí, pero que rayos haces aquí?.- yo me reí y cuando iba a responder, el pequeño duende se me adelanto.

Ya sabes Rose, el amor mueve montañas o en este caso océanos.- dijo Alice, Rose chillo y se cubrió su boca con una mano.

¿De verdad?.- pregunto, yo sabia que se refería, a que si venia por Bella, yo asentí.- Oh Por Dios, estará tan feliz cuando lo sepa.

Quien se pondrá feliz cuando sepa que?.- pregunto Emm y Rose lo golpeo en la nuca, negando con la cabeza.- Oh Edward, se me olvidaba presentarte, el es Ethan Harrison, tiene 18 años y estudia publicidad.- el tipo me tendió la mano.

Se te olvido algo Emmett.- dijo el tal Ethan.- también soy el novio de Bella.- yo sabia que Emm lo había hecho de adrede.

Edward Cullen, tengo 20 años y estudio medicina.- dije tomando la mano del tipo

Pero ahora a Eddie se le olvido algo.- dijo Emm, yo lo mire furioso dándole a entender que no abriera la boca para decir que yo era el ex novio de Bella, pero como Emmett es simplemente Emmett.- El es el ex novio de Belly.- si definitivamente Emmett no había cambiado en nada.

Ethan me miro con cara de querer asesinarme, pero justo en el momento en que iba a abrir la boca, apareció Carlisle.

Hola chicos, Edward hijo.- dijo y me abrazo.- que alegría verte, tú madre sabes que estas aquí?

Si, incluso dijo que podía seguir viviendo en casa, claro si a ti no te molesta.- le dije a mi padre

Como crees que me molestaría.- dijo.- por cierto, Bella quiere verte, acompáñame.

Claro.- le dije.- chicos los veo en un rato iré a ver como esta Bella.- ellos asintieron, todos me miraban con un brillo extraño en los ojos, claro todos menos Ethan que me miraba con ganas de querer asesinarme.

Camine con mi padre ala sala de urgencias…

**BELLA P.O.V**

Me desperté por un extraño olor a alcohol en mi nariz y en cuanto abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que me encontraba en el hospital y la persona que se encontraba a mi lado era nada más y nada menos que Carlisle Cullen.

Que hago aquí Carlisle.- pregunte.

Te desmayaste en la universidad Bella.- yo asentí.- Bella, Porque te desmayaste?.- pregunto Carlisle.

Creo, que fue la impresión.- le dije.- últimamente mi imaginación, me hace bromas pesadas y creí ver a Edward en el estacionamiento de la universidad, pero solo era producto de mi imaginación.- Carlisle rio.

Pues, al parecer tienes una imaginación muy fuerte.- lo mire con cara de no entenderlo.- si veras, Edward te trajo al hospital.

Oh dios.- susurre.- en verdad esta aquí?.- le pregunte a Carlisle.

Si hija.- me dijo.- y esta vez para quedarse, ya sabes el amor mueve montañas.- yo me sonroje y negué con la cabeza.

No creo que Edward se sienta igual respecto a eso, después de todo han pasados 2 años, la única tonta soy yo.- dije, en su familia todos sabían que yo aun no podía olvidar a Edward.

Bueno ese es un tema que deberían hablarlo ustedes 2 más adelante.- dijo el y yo asentí.- ahora, quieres verlo?, por lo menos para decirle Hola.- yo volví a asentir.- ya vengo.- me dio un beso en la frente y salió por la puerta de la sala de urgencias.

Yo aun no podía creer que Edward estuviera aquí nuevamente, miles de preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza, como por ejemplo ¿Por qué volvió?, ¿De verdad se quedara? Y miles de más pero mi pequeña cabeza ya estaba haciéndose esperanzas de que el haya vuelto por mi, de que hablas Isabella, ya han pasado 2 años de seguro Edward ya tiene novia y seguramente la trajo para que sus padres la conozcan.

En ese instante por la puerta de la sala de urgencias, venia entrando un dios griego, sacado de mis más oscuras fantasías, mi primer amor, y definitivamente, como ya dije, mi memoria no le hacia justicia, sus facciones, ya de por si cuadradas, estaban más definidas, mostrando la madures de sus 20 años, su cabello cobrizo, más largo de lo normal, e igual de desordenado que de costumbre, y sus ojos, esas gemas esmeraldas, que cada vez que las miras te transportan al mismísimo cielo, no dejaban de mirarme.

Hola Bella.- dijo con su voz de terciopelo, más gruesa, signo de la edad, pero igual de arrulladora que ase 2 años atrás.

Edward.- dije.- Oh Edward.- y sin importarme nada me lance a sus brazos, como lo hacia antes, y llore, llore por lo mucho que lo había extrañado, llore porque aun lo amaba a pesar de todo, y llore porque seguramente su corazón ya no era mío, y además llore, porque yo ahora estaba con Ethan.

Bella, Cariño tranquila estoy aquí.- dijo el, escondió su cara en el hueco de mi cuello, y yo sentía como este se mojaba, ¿acaso el?, tome su cara con ambas manos y lo mire directo a los ojos, y efectivamente el lloraba, me sonrió y me apretó más fuerte contra el.

Que haces aquí?.- pregunte cuando por fin pude calmarme.

Bueno me dijeron que querías verme.- sonrió, el sabia que yo no me refería a eso, pero se estaba haciendo el tonto.- pero si quieres me voy.

No!.- prácticamente chille, el me sonrió y sentí como la sangre se apoderaba de mis mejillas.- tú sabes a lo que me refiero, que haces aquí en L.A, creí que habías dicho que jamás ibas a volver.- le recordé, el me sonrió, pero la alegría no llego a sus ojos.

Eso Pequeña.- dijo.- es algo que hablaremos, no hoy y menos en una sala de urgencias.- yo reí, el siempre sabia como hacerme reír.- ahora salgamos de aquí, que afuera hay 2 hermanos mayores terriblemente sobreprotectores y quieren saber como estas.- yo asentí y salimos juntos de la sala de urgencias.

En la sala de espera estaban todos, Emm, Jazz, Alice, Rose y Ethan , espera Ethan, rayos mi novio aquí y yo llamando a mi ex novio a la sala de urgencias, oh pero el no tenia porque saber que Edward era mi ex novio, pero la mirada en su cara me decía que lo sabia, y que no le agradaba que Edward tuviera un brazo por encima de mis hombros, en realidad yo recién me había dado cuenta de eso, había añorado tanto el contacto de Edward, que simplemente no me incomodo que su brazo estuviera ahí, en un rápido movimiento me deshice del abrazo de Edward, este me miro extrañado, y yo mire en dirección a Ethan, y al parecer entendió el mensaje, pero apretó los puños, ahora me daba cuenta de que una de las cosas que no habían cambiado, era el carácter bipolar de Edward, me alce de puntas para acercarme al oído de Edward.

Montaña Rusa.- susurre en su oído, la broma que le hacia cada vez que pasaba de extremadamente feliz a una fiera, debido a su carácter bipolar, le saque la lengua como niña pequeña y corrí.- Emmy.- chille y me lance a los brazos de mi hermano mayor, quien empezó a dar vueltas conmigo como cuando era pequeña.

Hey enana porque tan feliz?.- pregunto Emm

Simplemente soy feliz Emm.- le respondí

No tendrá nada que ver que….- Alice lo interrumpió, gracias a Dios antes de que mi gran hermano metiera más la pata.

Hey chicos Esme me acaba de llamar y quiere hacer una cena por el regreso de Edward.- dijo Alice y este se sonrojo.

Alice es genial, pero ese es un momento que deben celebrar en familia.- le dije

Tonta Bella.- dijo Alice.- ustedes son parte de nuestra familia, además ya Esme aviso a Charlie y Renee.- justo en el momento en que Alice termino de decir el nombre de mi madre, mi móvil sonó y efectivamente era Renee. Conteste.

Hola mamá.- dije

Hola Bella, donde estas, Esme me acaba de llamar para decirme que Edward volvió, no es genial?.- dijo mi madre, si mi madre prácticamente adora a Edward.

Si madre si lo se, y ahora estoy en el hospital.- le respondí

Es el hospital?.- pregunto mi madre

Si, me desmaye en la Universidad.- le dije esperando los gritos

QUE!, pero que Bella como, eso te pasa por no comer suficiente.- si definitivamente ahí están los gritos.

No mamá, Edward estaba afuera de la universidad, y Carlisle supone que fue por la impresión que me causo.- le dije para que tranquilizarla.

Oh, Edward esta contigo ahora?.- pregunto.

Si.- respondí

Oh Genial, pregúntale que postre quiere para la cena, no, mejor dame a mi yerno por el teléfono.- dijo ella

Mamá.- chille, ella se carcajeo

Oh vamos Bella, después hablaremos de eso, ahora dame a Edward.- dijo

Ok.- dije.- Edward, mi madre quiere hablar contigo.- mire a Edward, con mi móvil extendido.

Conmigo?.- pregunto

Si, acaso eres sordo, quiere saber que postre quieres que te lleve para la cena.- le dije, el sonrió como un niño en una dulcería, y tal vez era cierto, Edward amaba lo dulce, en especial la tarta de Manzana que prepara Renee.

Ok.- dijo el llevándose el teléfono al oído.- Hola Renee, Bien & tú?, si volví hoy, o ya sabes luego te comento de eso.- eso me dejo en shock, que tendría Edward que comentar con Renee.- emm si, si, que te parece tu tarta de Manzana, llevo 2 años buscando algo que siquiera se parezca, pero no hay nada como la tuya.- el rio.- si yo también espero que sea pronto, si adiós, los veo en la cena.- colgó y me devolvió mi móvil.

Woow Edward, pareces que te llevas mejor con nuestra madre que Emm y yo.- hablo Jazz, Edward sonrió.- En fin, desde que te fuiste que Renee no ha vuelto a cocinar su tarta de manzana y Bella sus galletas de chocolate, que tanto amamos.- y era verdad, yo le había pedido a Renee que no cocinara más esa tarta pues me recordaba a el, y yo tampoco había vuelto a hacer mis galletas, a pesar de que mis hermanos prácticamente suplicaban por ellas.

Vamos Eddie, pídeselas tu, quizás así logramos comer esas galletas de nuevo.- dijo Emmett, Edward le sonrió a Emm y luego me miro.

Y que dices pequeña?.- me pregunto.- volverías a hacer tus galletas de chocolates.- yo negué, sabia que las terminaría haciendo de todos modos, pero quería jugar con el un rato.- por mi?.- puso un puchero al más puro estilo Cullen, y yo no pude hacer más que asentir.- Perfecto.- dijo el y me abrazo.- Te quiero.- susurro en mi oído, y me soltó, mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido y la sangre subió a mi cara, seria posible que el me amara aun, No lo sabia pero lo averiguaría, esta cena prometía ser _interesante_…

* * *

_Bien aquí esta el segundo capitulo de 10 paginas completitas de Word_

_Gracias a __**Vampireworld**__, __**Twiobses-Lex**__, y a __**CullenOrange**__, que siempre pasa por __**Cárcel de lujo **__:D_

_Y ya saben un click al botocito verde de ahí abajo, no mata a nadie, aún :D_


	3. Eso, no te importa

**BELLA P.O.V**

Okey, la palabra _Interesante, _no es exactamente la que yo usaría para referirme a esta cena, yo más bien diría _Incomoda_, si incomoda, luego de que Alice nos informara que había cena en la casa Cullen, mi novio, Ethan, dijo que el se retiraba y nos dejaba para que nos "reencontráramos", pero Alice, es Alice, y prácticamente lo obligo a que viniera con nosotros, así es que ahora yo me encuentro, sentada entre mi novio actual y mi ex, con Renee y Charlie frente a nosotros, la primera, realmente emocionada por la llegada de Edward, el segundo, sin embargo, parecía querer matarlo con los ojos, y cada vez que abría la boca era para dirigirle un comentario mordaz a Edward.

Y dime Edward, ya estas en tu segundo año de Medicina, no es cierto?.- pregunto mamá

Así es Renee.- dijo Edward, totalmente orgulloso de Seguir los pasos de su padre.

Entonces a ti no te importaría ayudar a Bella si lo necesita?.- dijo mi madre como quien no quiere la cosa

Renee.- dije yo.- seguramente Edward tiene cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, que explicarme algunas cosas que no entienda de la carrera.

Al contrario Bella.- dijo Edward.- he venido para quedarme, además estaremos en la misma Universidad, para mi no seria ningún problema ayudarte, claro si tu quieres.

Gracias Edward.- dije ruborizada.- pero no quiero ser una molestia.

Bella.- dijo el negando con la cabeza.- tu jamás serias una molestia.- tomo mi mano derecha que estaba sobre la mesa, yo mire nuestras manos unidas y luego a sus ojos, que me miraban fijamente, me ruborice aun más y di vuelta mi cara para esquivar su mirada, pero me encontré con algo mucho peor, el rostro de Ethan totalmente desencajado y con la mandíbula apretada, rápidamente solté mi mano de la Edward, pero aun así la expresión de odio de Ethan no se iba.

Y dime Edward.- dijo Charlie.- que hacías después de la Universidad, digo un muchacho como tú no puede estar sin novia.- resalto la ultima palabra mirándome a los ojos, yo sabia que tenia que ser así, pero quería tener esperanzas, después de todo es lo ultimo que se pierde, pero no, mi querido padre tenia que poner justo el dedo en la yaga.

En realidad Charlie.- dijo Edward.- Trabajaba, y entre el trabajo y la Universidad, no había tiempo para novias, _para ninguna_.- dijo lo ultimo más para el que para Charlie, eso me alegro de sobre manera, sabia que no debía ser así, pues yo estaba con Ethan y no debía alegrarme porque Edward aun siguiera soltero, pero lamentablemente, me alegraba demasiado, me hacia ver un rayo de esperanza, que tal vez ese te quiero del hospital, volvería ser un te amo.

Y en que trabajabas?.- Charlie estaba desconcertado, seguramente había hecho ese comentario para matar mis "ilusiones", como el les llamaba, Charlie nunca soporto a Edward, pues este llegaba en moto a nuestra casa, con chaquetas de cuero y pantalones rotos, como todo un chico malo, lo que más me molesta es que Charlie nunca se dio el suficiente tiempo para conocer a Edward, solamente juzgo su apariencia, no se dio el tiempo de conocer al chico amable y tierno con problemas de bipolaridad, que hay dentro de Edward.

Pero supongo que la opinión de un padre siempre será la primera impresión, que en caso de Edward no era muy buena, pues el fue como amigo de mi hermano y termino siendo mi novio, en cambio mi madre adoraba a Edward con todo el corazón, ella vio lo feliz que el me hacia, el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, a pesar de nuestras constantes peleas debido a sus cambios de humor, y luego ella vio lo destrozada que me encontraba cuando el se fue, se que muy dentro de ella Renee guarda la esperanza de que yo vuelva con Edward, pero yo se muy bien que eso es imposible, por dios!, el chico es una montaña rusa con respecto a sus cambios de humor, que me asegura que no será igual con sus sentimientos, además han pasados 2 años, y aunque yo lo siga amando igual o más que antes, nada me asegura que el sienta lo mismo.

Aun recuerdo del Edward que me enamore, el que entro a mi casa con un casco de motocicleta en la mano, mientras mi madre preparaba la cena para conocer al nuevo amigo de Jasper y Emmett.

** FLASH BACK **

_Ahí estaba yo una chica de 15 años sentada en la escalera de su casa, esperando que su alocada familia se dignara a decirle que estaba sucediendo y porque todos corrían como desquiciados._

_Hey Jazz, que sucede?.- le pregunte a un Jasper de 17 años que se encontraba poniendo la mesa para cenar._

_Oh enana, viene el chico del que te hablamos el otro día, el nuevo de la escuela, lo invitamos a cenar.- respondió este._

_Oh el tal Edmund?.- pregunte, en realidad no me interesaba lo más mínimo que el chico viniera a cenar, yo disfrutaba viendo a mi familia correr de un lado a otro mientras preparaban todo,si, Renee es sumamente exagerada._

_Edward, Pulga Edward.- dijo Emmett pasando por mi lado._

_De acuerdo.- le dije a mi hermano mayor.- de cualquier manera no me interesa el tal Edward ese.- Emmet me miro con una gran sonrisa y negó con la cabeza._

_Eso pulga, esta perfectamente bien, no quieres recordar eso hasta los 18?.- pregunto Emm haciendo pucheros, que realmente daban risa en su cara._

_Hey Emm, tendrás que aceptar que algún día dejare de ser una niña y tendré novio, pero, para eso falta mucho aun.- le respondí yo, aunque no sabia cuan equivocada estaba._

_Vez Emm, falta mucho para eso.- dijo Jasper.- Enana exactamente cuanto es mucho?_

_Probablemente dos o tres meses Jazz.- dije tranquilamente.- porque preguntas?.- en ese momento mis hermanos se empezaron a poner morados, pues se estaban ahogando, yo simplemente reí, en ese instante tocaron el timbre._

_Yo voy.- dijo Jasper._

_Escúchame muy bien pulga.- dijo Emmett, completa mente serio.- No pienso dejar que ningún imbécil se te acerque hasta que cumplas al menos 20 años, escuchas?.- diablos, cuando Emm se ponía en el plan de hermano celoso era totalmente serio._

_Claro papá Emmett.- me burle._

_Nada de papá Emmett pulga, hasta los 20 OISTE!.- Chillo mi "hermano"_

_Hey emm, que pasa a los 20 para que grites como niña.- dijo una voz aterciopelada_

_Eddie, Hermano por fin llegas.- PERFECTO, era la única palabra con la que podía describir al chico que se encontraba al lado de mi hermano, Alto, nunca tanto como Emm, de cabello despeinado y de un extraño color cobrizo y unos ojos verdes esmeralda que en este momento fulminaban a mi hermano._

_Odio que me digas Eddie, me llamo EDWARD, Emmy, Edward.- dijo el muchacho, Edward, con el ceño fruncido._

_Si, si como sea.- Emmett movió su mano en un gesto despreocupado.- Mira ella es Isabella, mi hermana menor._

_Bella, Oso, Bella, cuantas veces debo repetírtelo.- le dije a mi hermano mayor molesta._

_Vaya entonces creo que no soy el único al que Emmett molesta con sus idioteces.- me dijo.- Un gusto Bella.- extendió su mano, la cuál tome sin pensarlo dos veces, y en cuanto estas hicieron contacto una gran corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, mire sus ojos para ver si el había sentido lo mismo que yo, pero, el miraba nuestras manos, luego levanto la vista y me dedico la más hermosa de las sonrisas, para luego dar un beso al dorso de mi mano._

_También es un gusto conocerte Edward.- le sonreí devuelta, completamente sonrojada.- respecto a Emmett el Oso, llevo mis 15 años soportándolo, ya te acostumbraras._

_Eso espero.- rio el._

_Si, si claro, ahora Eddie podrías soltar la mano de mi hermana Pequeña.- dijo Emm, recalcando la ultima parte, hasta ese momento yo no me había dado cuenta de que el aun sostenía mi mano, en realidad su mano no me molestaba para nada, el la soltó rápidamente sonrojándose en el proceso._

** FIN FLASH BACK **

Bella, Bella.- decía Ethan.

Si?.- había estado tan perdida en mis recuerdos de la primera vez que vi a Edward, que no había notado que Ethan me hablaba.

Que sucede cariño, parecía que estabas perdida en la Luna.- dijo el con una gran sonrisa, lo cuál no entendí.

Oh en realidad si.- no tenia caso mentir.- estaba perdida en mis recuerdos.

Oh en cuales, en el día en que nos conocimos?.- pregunto el, yo le lance una mirada fugaz a Edward, el cuál tenia la mandíbula tensa.

Si.- si supieras, pensé. Alice me miro e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que hacia por lo que con la boca modulo _Edward?_, yo asentí en su dirección.

Oh tengo una idea!.- chillo Emm como una niña.

Diablos, esto hay que grabarlo.- dijo Edward, a lo que todos reímos

Si, si Eddie.- Edward gruño por su apodo.- ahora que la pulga habla de recuerdos, porque no recordamos "sucesos históricos".- dijo Emm haciendo las comillas imaginarias con sus dedos.

De acuerdo.- dijo Alice.- quien empieza?

Yo, yo!.- chillo esta vez Jaspe, cada vez estaba más segura de que yo debería haber tenido hermanas, en vez de a Jazz y Emm.- La primera vez que anduvimos en la moto de Edward.- yo me puse pálida, ninguno de mis hermanos sabían que yo había andado en la moto de Edward muchas más veces que ellos.

Oh eso es injusto.- dijo esta vez Rose.- Bella nunca anduvo en ella por tener dos hermanos tan sobreprotectores.- Edward casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba bebiendo, yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

Oh no se preocupen, seguramente recordaremos mis sucesos más tarde.- dije yo, tratando de desviar el tema.

Esta bien.- dijo Alice.- Rose y yo subimos con Edward a su moto a los 16, antes no dejaba subir a nadie a su preciosa Harley, _Marie_.- se burlo Alice. Yo quede totalmente sorprendida, yo me había subido a la moto de Edward, cuando aun tenia 15 años.- y dime hermano, aun conservas a Marie?.- Edward asintió.

y algún día nos contaras porque le pusiste así a tu moto?.- pregunto Rose, a lo que Edward negó

con la cabeza, yo sabia porque le había puesto así a su moto, lo había hecho porque era mi segundo nombre, según el, no quería ser tan obvio, por eso no le puso Bella, cuando me lo dijo yo casi muero de un ataque de risa, el cuál el, con lo bipolar que es, lo tomo como una burla de su amor por mi.

Aun sigues llamándola asi?.- le pregunte

Si, ningún día he dejado de llamarla a si Bella.- me sonrió, a lo que yo me sonroje.

Woow, espera.- dijo Emm.- mi hermana sabe porque llamas Marie a tu moto y nosotros no?

Exacto.- dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.- y ustedes.- miro al resto de las personas que se encontraban en la mesa.- nunca lo sabrán.- Renee rio.- Tu lo sabes Renee?

Oh por supuesto Edward, como crees que mi hija no me contaría algo como eso.- oh claro que Renee lo sabia, yo era una adolecente de 16 años, que necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que su novio le había dicho, y puesto que como no quería que mis hermanos se enteraran, no podía contárselo a Alice y Rose, por lo que se lo conté a mi madre.

Lo siento.- le dije a Edward.- no pude evitarlo.- el me sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

Ok siguiente momento.- dijo esta vez Renee.- La primera vez que han visto a Edward ruborizado.- le son rio con burla a este. Já esto seria interesante, pues Edward nunca, repito nunca se ruboriza.

Yo.- dijo Emm, y yo simplemente esperaba que mi, nótese el sarcasmo, queridísimo hermano,

no dijera algo inapropiado.- el primer día que Edward fue a casa, y le tomo la mano a Bella más tiempo del que correspondía en el saludo.- Genial mi gozo en un pozo.- y no la soltó hasta que yo le recordé que era mi hermana Pequeña.- Rio el gran oso, al que yo llamo hermano.

Esa también fue la primera vez que yo lo vi sonrojado.- apoyo Jazz, esperen Jazz había estado ahí?, ni siquiera lo había notado.

Espera.- dijo Edward.- tu estabas ahí?.- genial al parecer no era la única que había estado distraída en ese momento.

Si.- respondió Jazz.- pero tú estabas muy ocupado mirando a mi hermana.- me miro.- y al parecer no eras el único que estaba demasiado ocupado, como para notar mi presencia.- yo me sonroje.

_Una historia que contarte, si, estas son cosas de la vida_, sonaba un móvil

Es el mío.- dijo Ethan, y salió al patio para contestar.

En serio, Porta?.- dijo Edward Incrédulo

Así es.- dijo Emm.- Porta.- definitivamente yo no entendía nada, y justo en el momento que iba a preguntar, entro Ethan.

Hey Bella.- dijo.- debo irme.- yo lo mire y asentí.

Claro.- le dije.- te acompaño a la puerta.- en cuanto llegamos a ella, me dispuse a disculparme por la velada tan incomoda que había tenido que pasar mi novio.- Ethan de verdad disculpa, esto ha sido tan incomodo, de verdad disculpa.

Cariño, no te culpes.- me dijo.- no es tu culpa que no le agrade a tus hermanos, y además pasaría esta y mil veladas incomodas más, por ti.- diablos, era tan tierno, que no pude hacer nada mas que abrazarlo.- y ahora cariño debo irme, te veo mañana, paso por ti para irnos a la universidad.- me beso.- Te amo.

Ethan.- le dije en tono de reproche, ya habíamos hablado de ese tema, yo encontraba que en el tiempo que llevábamos, 7 meses, era demasiado pronto para saber si amas a una persona.

Esta bien.- dijo el.- Te quiero, hasta mañana.- se despidió.

Yo también te quiero.- le dije, me di vuelta para volver al comedor, y decirle a mis desquiciada familia que era hora de irse, cuando choque contra algo duro y un olor familiar entro por mis fosas nasales, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe y justo cuando empezaba a caer, unos brazos demasiados familiares me tomaron por la cintura.

Hey.- dijo _esa_ voz.- estas bien.- yo asentí aun con los ojos cerrados.- hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian.- dijo el poniéndome de pie, yo le sonreí, tratando de que no notara lo cómoda que me sentí entre sus brazos, me solté rápidamente.

Gracias.- le dije, y camine hacia el comedor, con el siguiéndome los pasos.

Hey familia.- dije.- creo que es hora de irnos, puesto que nosotros mañana tenemos universidad y Edward debe descansar de su largo viaje.

Oh Bella, no lo sabes?.- pregunto Renee

Que no se?.- pregunte yo, realmente confundida.

Que esta noche se quedaran aquí Bellita.- dijo Alice, yo la fulmine con la mirada.- lo tengo todo preparado.- me sonrió tan ampliamente, que me recordaba al gato de Alice in wonderland.

Ok.- dije yo, Alice me miro perpleja, seguramente tenia algún chantaje preparado para hacerme aceptar.

Que estas tramando Swan?.- dijo Alice

Yo?.- dije con una falsa incredulidad.- que podría estar tramando _Chesire Cat _**(*)**.- yo sabia que Alice tenia terror al gato de Alice in wonderland, por una broma que le había hecho Edward cuando era más pequeña.

He pensándolo bien es mejor que no se queden.- dijo una palida Alice

Alice!.- la regaño Esme

No te preocupes Alice.- dije.- ya tienes todo preparado, seria ilógico que después de todo tu esfuerzo nosotros nos fuéramos, no crees?.- y sonreí lo más grande que pude, tratando de hacer una imitación del gato, para que ella entendiera que esta, me la pagaría con sangre, pues en la habitación que yo dormía, cada vez que me quedaba aquí, es una de las dos habitaciones del tercer piso, y adivinen de quien es la otra, si señoras y señores, Edward Cullen.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora más de conversaciones, decidimos que era suficiente y nos retiramos a dormir, Esme, Carlisle y mis padres se quedarían un rato más hablando, quien sabe de que.

Bien Alice.- le dije.- donde tienes mi ropa.- estaba resignada, si esta pequeña dijo que tenia todo listo, significaba eso, TODO listo, pero por la gran venganza que estaba preparando, me vestiría como a Alice se le diera la gana.

Que piensas hacerle Bella?.- pregunto Rose

Oh ya veras.- le dije con una sonrisa maligna

Diablos, Edward te enseño muy bien.- dijo ella, exacto, Edward me había enseñado la manera perfecta de vengarme de las mellizas del mal, pero, hasta ahora no había tenido la necesidad de utilizar mi "sabiduría".

Luego de que Alice me diera mi pijama y ropa para mañana, me dirigí a mi infierno personal, el, antes, solitario tercer piso. Alice me había dado esa habitación porque sabia que todas las noches pensaba en el, y entrar a su habitación a mirar sus cosas me hacia sentir increíblemente mejor, masoquista, lose. Ahora debía aguantar la tentación de ir a verlo dormir, debía pensar en Ethan, eso seguramente espantaría la tentación, con este último pensamiento me tire sobre la cómoda cama con el pijama puesto.

Lamentablemente pensar en Ethan no hacia más que hacerme sentir culpable por estar pensando en Edward todo el tiempo, y a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que puse, pronto mi mente voló a esos recuerdos..

** FLASH BACK **

_Hace un año ya que conocí a Edward, y estoy estúpidamente enamorada del mejor amigo de mis hermanos, lo peor es que yo se que el no siento lo mismo, es decir yo solo soy una chica común de 16 años mientras el es prácticamente un Dios Griego de 18 años que podría tener a la chica que quisiera con solo tronar los dedos, eso me incluye, patético lo se._

_Pero, que puedo hacer, soy una chica enamorada de sus cambios de humor, de su humor malditamente negro, de su sonrisa torcida ,de su voz tan sexy y aterciopelada y de sus perfectos ojos esmeralda, en realidad amaba todo de el._

_Hoy había salido a caminar para despejar un poco mi mente puesto que desde hace más o menos dos meses Edward se la pasa metido en mi casa, digo, no es algo que me moleste, es más me encanta, pero, en los momentos que necesitaba pensar y suspirar sin ser interrumpida era algo molesto, por lo que decidí dar una vuelta por el bosque que se encuentraba detrás de mi casa, deje una nota en la misma para avisar de mi paradero, camine lo que supuse yo fueron minutos hasta que encontré un claro, lleno de flores y por el cuál pasaba un rio, me senté a la orilla de este_

_._

_Maldito Edward Cullen.- grite para liberar la frustración._

_Vaya.- dijo la voz que menos quería escuchar en estos momentos.- me has llamado imbécil, idiota y miles de cosas más, pero, nunca habíamos llegado a las maldiciones.- se sentó a mi lado a la orilla del rio.- que ocurre Bella?.- yo aun seguía mirando al rio, no tenia la fuerza para mirarlo a los ojos, si lo hacia lo soltaría todo._

_Eso Edward.- dije.- no te importa._

_Bella.- dijo el tomando mi mentón con sus dedos para obligarme a mirarlo, y una vez que miraba a esas esmeraldas no había poder en el mundo que me despegara de ellas.- Todo lo que a ti te suceda me importa, mucho, demasiado, tu me importas más de lo sanamente posible, además me importa aun más si me estas maldiciendo._

_Te repito Edward, no te importa.- le dije_

_Maldición Isabella, vengo aquí a decirte cuanto me importas y tu me mandas al diablo.- y ahí estaban sus cambios de humor, primero tierno y dulce, luego furioso y enojado, me reí.- y ahora te ríes de mi, acaso no te importa lo que te digo, Te amo maldición y a ti no te importa.- yo me quede de piedra, el, el lo había dicho, cuando desperté de mi trance, el estaba caminando de vuelta, no, yo no podía permitir que el se fuera sin saber que su amor era reciproco._

_También Te amo.- le dije aun sentada en la orilla del rio, pero, esta vez con mi vista hacia el._

_Que?.- dijo parándose en seco y girándose a mi_

_También Te amo.- repeti_

_Bella.- sonrió el, acercándose.- no sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado por esto yo…..- iba a seguir hablando, pero, lo interrumpí_

_._

_No eres el único que ha estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo, así que ahora cállate y bésame Cullen.- le dije, y el inmediatamente me hizo caso, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y acerco lentamente sus labios a y con mucha delicadeza los poso sobre los míos.._

** FIN FLAH BACK **

Ese fue el día en que Edward y yo nos hicimos novios y yo recibí mi primer beso, luego de eso cada vez que podíamos nos escapábamos a ese claro, que quedaba más cerca de la casa Cullen, que de la mía, ese día no tuve noción del tiempo que camine.

Me pare de la cama para ponerme mis jeans y un sweater, iría al claro, no me importaba que mañana moriría de sueño en la universidad o si tenia unas tremendas ojeras, en esos momento solo quería ver el claro en donde todos mis sueños empezaron.

Tome mis zapatos con las manos para no hacer ruido, baje rápidamente las escaleras tratando de no tropezar, finalmente llegue al primer piso, camine a la puerta principal, gracias a Alice sabia donde Esme escondía la llave de repuesto así es que no tendría problemas al volver, cerré la puerta suavemente y me coloque mis zapatillas, me encamine en la dirección que se encontraba el claro rápidamente.

Cuando finalmente llegue todo esta igual a como lo recordaba, excepto que ahora la luz de Luna bañaba el claro, hace 2 años que yo no venia aquí, el día que Edward y yo rompimos fue la ultima vez, muchas veces en estos últimos años estuve tentada a venir a ver como seguía, pero el dolor de mi pecho cada vez que me acercaba era insoportable, así es que termine desistiendo de la idea.

Reí, todo era tan malditamente igual a ese día, yo aquí sentada en la orilla del rio, pensando en el, tratando de sacármelo de la cabeza.

Maldito Edward Cullen.- grite, como en los viejos tiempos

Vaya.- dijo _esa_ voz, mi cuerpo se tenso inmediatamente.- me has llamado imbécil, idiota y miles de cosas más, pero, nunca habíamos llegado a las maldiciones.- sonreí, el también lo recordaba, se sentó a mi lado.- Que ocurre Bella?.- preguntó.

Eso Edward.- dije.- no te importa.

Cuantas veces debo decirte que todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me importa.- dijo.- y más si me estas maldiciendo en medio de este lugar que trae tantos recuerdos a mi mente.- reí, con el era imposible no hacerlo.- que haces aquí?.- y también era imposible mentirle.

Recordaba.- dije simplemente

Parece que hemos tenido la misma idea.- sonrió.- he estado aquí desde antes que tu llegaras, este lugar tiene demasiados recuerdos, demasiada historia, como para olvidarlo.- le sonreí, el tenia razón.- Bella, yo se que yo te hice mucho daño, pero tu crees que podríamos intentarlo otra vez.- lo mire.- es decir, no te he olvidado Bella, no he podido hacerlo y no podre hacerlo, dime Bella, tu me has olvidado?.- yo sonreí.

Repito Edward, eso no te importa.- le dije

Si, tienes razón.- sonrió.- pero respóndeme una cosa, lo amas?

A quien?.- le pregunte devuelta.

A el, a Ethan, tu novio.- dijo el

No.- no tenia caso mentirle.- lo quiero, pero pienso que es demasiado pronto para amarlo.

Entonces Bella.- tomo mis manos que descansaban en mis muslos.- Porque no volver a intentarlo?.- sonreí

Porque Edward?.- dije incrédula.- Porque te fuiste 2 malditos años, porque me dijiste un millón de cosas que no había hecho, por tus cambios de humor Edward, eres malditamente bipolar y no creo poder resistir si te vas una vez más.

Bella, te prometo que no me iré, me arrepiento de todas las imbecilidades que te dije ese día segado por la rabia.- dijo el.- y te prometo Bella que tratare de controlar mi bipolaridad. Por favor Bella, yo te amo nunca deje de hacerlo.

Yo también Te amo.- le sonreí, solté sus manos y me pare.- pero no estoy dispuesta a volver intentarlo, no quiero volver a sufrir Edward, además yo estoy con Ethan ahora, el no se merece eso, Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo.- lo mire y corrí todo lo que mis piernas me daban.

Me sentía bien a saber que el aun me amaba, y a pesar de que el sentimiento era reciproco, no estaba dispuesta a sufrir todo eso, nuevamente, si el decidía irse otra vez.

* * *

**(*)**___Cheshire cat : Nombre del gato que aparece y desaparece en Alice in Wonderland, también, en español es el gato sonriente._

* * *

_Okey, se que más de alguna de ustedes quiere asesinarme por casi 3 semanas de desaparición, pero tengo escusas validas._

_Primero paso lo del terremoto en mi país, aparte de los cortes de los servicios primarios, las imagines mostradas en la televisión fueron terribles, mi mejor amiga vive en la zona más afectada del terremoto y no tuve cabeza para nada más que llamarla hasta localizarla durante dos semanas, y segundo he escrito este capitulo al menos unas 5 veces, pero, ninguna era el perfecto, quería demostrar que ellos jamás se olvidaran, pero que ella no esta dispuesta a sufrir nuevamente, aunque Edward no se la hará fácil, los capítulos anteriores habían quedado muy dramática, según mis amigas estoy en una especie de "depresión", ya saben, mi padre se fue de la casa y es probable que no vuelva a Chile._

_En fin, mil gracias a la gente que lee mis historias y aguanta todo el tiempo que tardo en subirlas, este Lunes entro al colegio por lo que no tendré tanto tiempo pero prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo._

_Mil gracias también a todas las escritoras que han dado su apoyo a mi país._

_¿Reviews?, ya saben el botoncito verde no mata a nadie, aún :D_

**Joyce ~**


End file.
